Oh How I Love To Play These Nasty Games
by Annabelle Rose 22
Summary: Rose is caught in a embarrassing situation by her Uncle Harry, But isn't who you think it is! Read to the end to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, How I love to play these Nasty Games**

**By Annabelle22**

**Rated M**

**SUMMARY: Rose is caught masturbating by her Uncle Harry;but as you read on, Harry isn't who you think he is. Read to the end!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Never get tired of saying that.**

**Author notes: Okay, I am slowly running out of things to say. Other that this is my first Harry/Rose story. And in the past I had my share of some,mostly from this site, and I love them! Also they need to be more more!**

**And also some more Lily Luna/ Harry pairings.**

**Maybe Ron/Hugo, Ron/Rose pairings for anyone that dares.**

**I am not an incest FREAK or anything, I just SOMETIMES I have a very sick mind and I hope it doesn't get me kicked off this site.**

**So keep QUEIT and keep your dirty mind to yourself and I do the same. Enjoy!**

**And review!**

* * *

**''Am I interrupting something?''**

**''Oh my god!''**** Rose screamed as she covered her exposed body with her pillow. Her face was turning red as her hair. She though she was alone. She remember earlier that day that her parents and her younger brother Hugo had went over to her grandparent's house for a visit. The poor girl who never had time alone to herself, chose to stay behind. Satisfied, she made her way up stairs to her bed room where she was feeling a little sexy and wanted to watch some of her muggle videos that her friend Amanda had brought her from Hogwarts. Now she was embarrassed as hell to be caught in her most dirty moment by the one person she will never thought in a million years...**

**''Uncle Harry!'' she closed her eyes tightly, trying not to shout. ''What are you doing here?''**

**Harry smiled. ''Well, I came by for a visit just to see what you guys are up to. The door was open and I realized no one was home.'' His gaze was going up and down her body. ''That was until I heard a noise coming from upstairs. You don't have to be ashamed love.''**

''**Uncle Harry!'' he made her even more embarrassed. ''Please don't''. **

**Harry made no sudden movement he just stared at her. Rose swallow a lump in her throat and tried her best to not look even more horny by the was that her Uncle was looking at her.**

**''Um,'' she began breaking the silence. ''Do you mind if I put some clothes on, please?''**

**Harry still made no sudden movements, just shook his head slowly.**

**''Please?''**

**He shook his head again.**

**Now Rose was beginning to frustrated with this little game.**

**''What the fuck Uncle Harry?''**

''**Oh? Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?'' He asked smirking. ''Maybe someone should wash that nasty mouth of yours.''**

**Rose thought about his words and thought about a moment and a smile slowly speared across her face.**

**''Okay uncle Harry I think I know what kind of game you playing.''**

**At those words his smile became even wider.**

**''Oh, you do?''**

**''Yeah, Rose answered in a husky voice. ''And I think I need some help with this dirty mouth of yours.''**

**At her words, Harry moved from his place leaning on her dresser to walk over to her bed. Not even bothering anymore to cover herself she slowly crawled to the foot of the bed, getting on her knees to wait for his command. Harry took her beautiful face into view. Looking down, Rose slowly trailed her eyes to the unnoticeable tented bulge in his pants. Curious about it, she lifted her hand and gently massaged him through his jeans. She heard Harry moaned softly at her teasing and smiled.**

''**Hm? So this what you want me to use to wash my nasty mouth?'' She asked licking her lips. She began to slowly undo his belt and zipper letting his pant fall to the ground along with his underwear. Rose eyes boggled at the sight.**

''**Wow!'' She exclaimed. ''You're huge.'' **

''**I know.'' Harry breathed.'' Do you know how to handle it?''**

''**I think I know just what I have to do'' She smiled.**

''**Then get to work.'' he commanded.**

**Taking both of her hands, Rose began to stroke the impressive length of her Uncle's cock, making him groan in the pleasure. Her eyes grew wide as she watched him grow to full length. She gently placed the tip of his shaft into her mouth sucking lightly at the head. **

''**Please Rose. I want more put it deeper into your mouth,''**** he demanded.**

**Opening her mouth wider, she did the best that she could deep thoating with out gagging trialed her tongue alongside the underline vein of his cock. Harry began bucked his hips to her **ministrations**, enjoying the delicious feeling the surprised skilled teenager was doing to him, especially with her light sucking. He was getting close, a little too close too soon. He gently pulled Rose off of him and she looked confused by his actions.**

''**What's wrong?'' She asked sounding a little hurt. ''Did I do something wrong?''**

**Harry looked up at her and saw the sudden sadness in her eyes. ''No, no it's not you honey. You didn't do anything. It's just I was not ready to come as of yet.'' He smiled rubbing the side of her face and giving her a kiss on her lips. ''Now, he whispered, ''lay down on the bed.'' **

**Rose did as she was told. She watched Harry as he stared at her nude form with lustful eyes, and began to shed off his clothes in seconds before standing in front of her and walking towards her bed. He climbed on top her, kissing her passionately. Rose could feel his erection bumping against her sensitive flesh making her tremble. For Harry for his being an older more experience man trailed his mouth down her body stopping to place his mouth on her sensitive nubs.**

''**Oh uncle Harry!'' She moaned rising off of the bed. Licking her lips.**

**Harry smiled. ''You like that?'' He asked as he continue to run his tongue around the hard nubs with speed that made rose gasped and shake with excitement.**

''**Yes! I want more!''**

''**Greedy little thing aren't you?'' He stopped teasing her breast and sat up. Taking her right leg and placing it over his shoulder. She stared at her with hungry eyes.'' You are going to love this,'' he whispered before going down to suck on her clit between his lips and tongue.**

''**Uncle Harry!'' She screamed at the contact. She had never felt this feeling before she thought she was going to explode right there and now. She pressed Harry's head down further wanting to feel his talented tongue, pushing him down further on her. Harry placed ran his tongue up and down her vaginal lips with his tongue moving with incredible speed. Harry laughed at her moaning and squealing. It was turning him on almost making his hard-on a little too painful he needed to be inside her and soon before he too will explode himself. With one last hard suck, he pulled his mouth on her making her scream in frustration.**

''**What the fuck, Harry? I was enjoying tha- ''rose sentence was cut off with a gag when Harry shove his massive penis into her mouth.**

''**Now what did I tell you about that nasty mouth of yours?'' He warned.**

**Pulling his cock out of mouth with a loud pop and smacking her on the nose with it, Rose yelp as he pushed her down on the bed. Harry got on top of her once more placing his erection against her moist opening. **

''**It's time for me to take care of that nasty mouth of yours,'' he replies huskily, and with that he trusted his entire member inside, burying her to the hilt, making her moan in pleasure. **

''**Does that cock feel good inside that pussy?'' He asked smirking. As he began to move inside her.**

''**Yes Uncle Harry! It feels so fucking good!''**

''**You like me fucking you?'' His thrust becoming harder and quicker.**

''**Yes! Please fuck me harder! make me come please!''**

''**Yes! '' He growled as he pound into her with all his might, both grunting Harry leaned down and began sucking hard on her neck. Rose wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him deeper and deeper inside her to the point that it almost hurt. Their bodies were glisten in sweat looking into each other's eyes as they Push themselves over the edge. They came with a cry of passion, calling out each other names as his cock hit her sweet spot and her inner walls contracted around him. He collapsed on top of her his head on her shoulder. Trying to slow down their breathing. **

**They layed still for a few moments. Rose had her eyes closed her hand still running through Harry's hair. **

''**Uncle Harry, that was amazing.'' She smiled.'' We in secret. No one has to know. We should do that again sometime.''**

''**Hmm, yes, you said that again Honey Babe.''**

''**Huh?''**

**Rose's eyes shot up wide. There's only one person in the world that will call her Honey Babe and it sure as hell wasn't her Uncle! looking down, she nearly jumped as she saw her hand in a messy mop of blond hair. **

**His grey eyes met her blue. He smiled and replied, ''We should DEFINELY do that again, sometime. Maybe this time, you can be my Mom!''**

''**Scorpius!'' she screamed. ''You Bastard!'' **

**He laughed. ''Oh how I love playing these Nasty games.''**

* * *

**SEE! Pollyjuice potion! Ha! Ha! Ha! **

**I just love cliffhangers!**

**And hey, again, please review!**


	2. Author's notices

November 29,2012

Hi! Annabelle Rose here. I am so excited that you guys love my story, Oh how I love to play these Nasty games. I appreciate the great reviews. I am writing this notice to let you guys know recently I had just opened a Facebook account. There you can see summary, and teasers from my upcoming stories!

If you're interested, you can click on the link on my profile!

See you there!

Annabelle Rose 22.


End file.
